RECONSILIATION
by binhereb4
Summary: He had changed so much...but was that enough? Bit angsty, bit romancy Well - you know me bits of all sorts really!
1. Chapter 1

_  
_**Hi, A new multi chapter is born....Short first chapter I know but setting the scene and waiting to find out what you think of the premise???? you know me and my multi chapters - it could go anywhere - I start with an idea, but never have a specific end in mind!!!!! - RATED T to start- this may change....just being careful.....**__

Disclaimer as norm

**RECONSILIATION**

_"Gillian you can't do this – for Gods sake think woman"_

_"I have Cal! What do you think I've been do for the past month – but I have to try this_" 

They were standing in his office, both squared off against each other like a pair of gunfighters in the old Wild West movies.

"_NO – you don't have to 'try this'. Why?"_

_"Because….well just because"_

_"Oh wot a fantastic scientific and psychologically insightful answer that is DR. FOSTER"_

_"Cal please- Please try and understand this from my point of view"_

_"I have! And I don't!"_

_"Fine. Well if you can't understand it – you'll just have to accept it_!" 

Doing a heel turn she left. 

If he didn't have so much artwork adorning his walls he would have punched a few holes in them.

As it was he had to be content with kicking his waste basket across the room and sweeping all the files and paperwork off his desk before throwing himself into his chair so hard that he nearly broke that. 

**xXx**

Gillian heard the start of his temper tantrum as she closed the door and made her way back to her own office.

God he could be so obstinate ..so ..so..irritating and cold. 

No, she wasn't convinced this was a wonderful idea, but it had to be tried.

Locking her door and advising Heidi that she was unavailable unless the world was about to end, she kicked off her shoes and settled herself on her couch.

Her head was pounding so she swallowed some pain killers and lay down.

Once again, as she had so many times recently, she found herself going back to the beginning of the events 3 months ago. 

**xXx**

A very unexpected phone call had resulted in her now sitting at a table in a secluded café.

She was very early, but she needed the time to calm herself.

As it turned out, he had had the same idea, so before she was really ready for it he was pulling out the chair next to her and sitting down.

"_Thank you Gill, for agreeing to this_" 

He looked so different.

He looked just like the man she had married.

"_Alec – you're looking very well_" God they were married for so many years, now they were greeting each other like distant, casual friends.

The conversation, whilst initially stilted, turned into a couple of hours. 

Alec, it seemed, had been completely clean for a year, had attended rehab and was now in a support group.

He wanted her attend his 1 year award ceremony, he wanted her to try a few dates with him…try from scratch to win her back.

He still loved her and knew that he had put her through hell but he begged for another chance.

He had done all this for her. 

Gillian had been completely sure that there was no chance of them ever getting back into a relationship, but she had agreed to attend his reward ceremony.

After that, it had been just one date – just a silly lunchtime meeting, but he had been so happy….

Like a mother indulging a small over excited child she then agreed to an evening date.

He had been the epitome of the perfect partner.

She had laughed, danced, and enjoyed the huge bouquet of her favourite flowers.

The gentle kiss and hands at her waist when he walked her to her door, making no attempt to go any further, had elicited a promise for a further date. 

There had been Sunday afternoon picnics, theatre trips, further kissing and more than a little touching and feeling.

He never pushed her further than she felt ready to go, but as time and her own emotional and physical needs began to awaken again- she found she wanted more and more.

This Alec was an even better version of the one she had married.

He was more mature, less egotistical, definitely more prepared to compromise when she had to refuse a date or reschedule due to work.

She saw no hint of contempt or anger whenever Cal's name was brought up.

It appeared that time, and his fight to conquer his drug demons had seasoned him into what was now a mature, grounded and altogether likeable man. 

The proposal of engagement, when it came, was tempered with the condition that she had as long as she wanted, needed to make her decision.

It was that decision that had just caused Cal Lightman to start destroying his office.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, Thanks for the reveiws.........continueing on then........**

_Disclaimer as norm….._

****

Chapter 2 - Reconciliation

The pounding on the door at 2am could only be one person.

The irritated side of her told her to stay in bed and just bill him for any damage to the door.

The reasoned voice in her head told her that if the police didn't turn up first, called by one or more of the neighbours, he would soon resort to picking the lock!

"_I really hope you're not drunk_" she barked at him as she unlocked the door still tying the belt of her wrap.

"_I'm not the one going round making ludicrous decisions_" he retorted brushing straight past her and into the kitchen.

"_Cal_!" she trotted after him "_It's 2am! And we have already discussed this_"

"_Have we? I seem to remember you telling me that you'd made yer mind up – had no logical reason for that decision and that I would just have to live with it….does that classify as a discussion now?"_

_"It's just an engagement, there's been no talk of marriage nor will there be for quite some time"_

_"Why? Why get engaged then – wot you just on a ring collection thing now? – what is the point of getting engaged if you not certain enuf about him to say yes to marriage?"_

_"You're just twisting everything now – Why are you so intent on making this so hard for me?"_

_"Because I was there the first time around –remember? I saw how he treated you..what it did to you. You are my best friend Gillian Foster and I can't watch you go through that again – I don't understand why you want to"_

_"Because he's changed! He really has Cal…and I…." _cutting her sentence short, she just shook her head and walked into the lounge

Before she could sit down she felt his hand on her shoulder, twisting her round to face him.

"_Finish the sentence Gill"_

She tried to stare him out, squaring her shoulders, tilting her chin slightly and refusing to break eye contact.

He gave her a half grin, "_Oh – so you wanna have a stare down contest now?"_

_"No! – What I want is for you to leave. I have never interfered in your private love life, what makes you think the have the right to do so with mine?"_

_"That's because I don't have one Foster"_

_"Oh no – really! Zoe…Poppy…and those are just the ones I know about"_

_"They weren't relationships – they were just convenient sex, convenient to both parties concerned in each case I might add…..Wait a minute..is THAT wot this is all about? You finally decided you're missing the old horizontal tango – Christ Foster..you don't have to get engaged for that!"_

_"Stop judging me by your own beneath the belt reasons Cal – we haven't even got near that stage yet…."_

_"REALLY!.. He is playing the gentleman isn't he"_

_"HE IS a gentleman – He HAS changed …and I really insist that you go now please_"

"_Fine_" He raised his hands up palms towards her "_I'm leaving – nice ring by the way…have you had that rock checked? Cos it looks a bit ' Zerconic' to me _"

He had been backing away as he said it, he gave her one last contemptuous smile before shutting the door behind him.

**xXx**

"_What the hell is she playing at? It's crazy and Gillian isn't crazy – well I didn't think she was_"

Loker was swinging in his chair looking slightly devastated.

Ria was standing against a filing cabinet, her head down, her hair hiding whatever thoughts she might be having at just hearing the same news Eli had.

"_She's lonely Loker. Foster just isn't the type of woman that can be on her own for any length of time….Damn Lightman"_

_"Lightman? For once I can't see how he can be to blame for this – he's been going crazy trying to talk her out of it from what I've heard"_

_"He pushed her into it Eli – My God don't tell me you are the only one in this company that doesn't know how she feels about him_?"

Loker looked blank for a moment,_ "Oh..well yeah, sure I know she has feelings for the boss – well they are both pretty fond of each other, but they have these….'rules' they always have Ria_"

"_Feelings…'pretty fond'_" Ria walked over to him shaking her head, hands on hips. "_How the hell do you ever get a date Loker? They are crazy hot for each other. Sure I can understand Lightman sticking to the rules while she was still married..but the divorce was over a year ago, and what has done about it since then_?"

"_Oh excuse me – what has HE done? What about her? What happened to female equality all of a sudden?"_

_"Oh yeah, yeah right Loker – like she's gonna try and make a move when every time she looks around he's jumping into bed with his ex wife, or some 'floozy' in Vegas! - No this is down to him. If he'd have just kept it in his pants and given her a little encouragement_…"

"_Or maybe she should have given him some hint that she would be open to some encouragement…"_

_"Pleeeese… cum on…She hasn't dated a single guy, every time he so much as walks past her office she goes all 'googoo' eyed – she practically has a mental breakdown everytime he goes off on one of his crazy life threatening missions and yet she is the first one there to pick him up and put him back together when he gets back. How many 'hints' does a guy need?"_

_"How about.. Cal I would really like us to start getting down and dirty"_

_"That's just crazy…can you really see Dr. Gillian Foster coming out with something like that_…"

**xXx**

Cal turned off the sound on his monitor. He'd heard enough and it sounded like those two could be going on for some time yet.

Chewing on a fingernail he continued to just stare at his two employees in their silent mine - Loker still swinging in his chair, raising the occasional hand or finger.

Torres striding round the room, arms swinging wildly.

Was this really his fault?

He knew she hadn't dated.

He recognised the attraction in her eyes and body language every time they were close, but he had assumed she wasn't ready to date – that she was enjoying her freedom.

However a lot of what Torres had said had struck a chord deep inside him. Maybe he should have tried a bit harder, been bolder with his attempts to show her that he was ready to take the leap whenever she was.

Was he now too late?

There had to be a way to turn this around.

Picking up his cell he started dialling……


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi...Mnay thanks for all your reveiws and comments...you lot really don't trust Alec do you............Wellllll you could have a point!!!!!**

_Disclaimer as norm_

****

RECONSILIATION – CHAPTER 3

It was late.

Gone 11pm as Cal sat alone in his office, just the light of his desk lamp giving any illumination.

"_You can come in – hovering outside the door isn't going to get us anywhere really is it_?"

The door slid open.

"_The err security just let me come straight up, said you were expecting me"_

_"Well..not entirely true – I was half expecting you NOT to turn up. Anyway, you have..so take a seat"  
_

_"It's nice to see you again Cal, it's been a while hasn't it"_

_"NICE!....I didn't ask you here to go through a façade of polite crap"_

_"No..of course not. I assume you want to err, how do you say it? interrogate me regarding my intentions towards Gillian_?"

"_Well – let me think – how shall I say it…I want to know what the fuck you are up to Alec?"_

_"Cal. I can fully appreciate that you are suspicious considering…well my past record"_

_"Yeah, about that 'past record' – shall we just remind ourselves about some of that shall we? Let's see…drug abuse, pretending to have stopped using, only for Gill to find out you hadn't. Drinking. Oh, and let's not forget whoring about with your supposed rehab sponsor – lying about that…."_

_"Yes – I think you can stop there Cal. It's true – all of it, and I am completely ashamed of it."_

_"Who is your sponsor now Alec? You do still have one don't you? It's just that I don't remember Gill having mentioned that you have mentioned it yet_"

"_It's not the same woman I assure you"_

_"Oh, but it IS a woman though"_

_"Yes Cal, it is a woman – but…"_

_"A young woman, a pretty woman Alec"_

_"She is..a little younger than me yes. As to whether she is attractive or not..I really can't say that I have noticed"_

_"Oh – there it is!..the first lie. I wondered how long it would take you Alec. So…she's young and you find her attractive – you haven't yet bothered to mention this to Gill..Am I sensing a pattern here?"_

_"It's not like that! She is my sponsor nothing more. Cal, please..the only reason that happened last time was because of the drugs, they made me crazy – crazy enough to stop realising that I was married to the most beautiful, wonderful woman I had ever met or was ever likely to meet. I am amazed, stunned that she is prepared to give me this one last chance. I am not gonna throw it away again_"

Cal's stare was almost crippling.

Slowly he got up and walked to the door.

"_You've got a lot better at lying since I met you last Alec. For the moment I am gonna leave you alone because you appear to be making Gill happy, but trust me – I WILL be watching you, and as soon as I work out wot you are up to – or I start to see the slightest hint of pain or hurt on Gill's face – I will wipe you out_"

Alec nodded his understanding, and stood to leave.

As he walked past Cal who was holding the door for him the fear flashed across his face.

**xXx**

"_Of course - yes he doesn't trust me – but he's wavering a bit…yeah it is a laugh isn't it – the great Cal Lightman not sure! Ok, see you later darling"_

**xXx**

Cal was frustrated.

He knew Alec was up to something, but he hadn't been able to get a handle on just what it was.

There had been only one time when he had seen genuine deceit and that was when Alec denied finding is new sponsor attractive…Everything else he said appeared to be completely genuine.

Something was 'off' though. Every nerve in his body was screaming that Alec had a plan, and that Gill was going to get badly hurt all over again.

He couldn't let that happen – Alec didn't know it yet but very soon he would be under closer scrutiny than a known kiddie fiddler that had just walked into a childs playground.

That was in the hands of others – people he trusted, who knew how to do their job and do it bloody well. 

He had to start building some fences with Foster. Cal wondered if Alec would stick to their agreement not to let Gill know about the little meeting they had just had. He was sure he would find out soon enough later that morning.

Emily was at her mothers, it was now part 1am – the couch in his library was calling him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to everyone that seems to be enjoying this story and have let me know............**

_Disclaimer as norm_

**CHAPTER 4**

"_Cal….Cal wake up_"

He heard the voice, felt the gentle shaking of his shoulder, he fought hard to ignore it.

"_Clearoff_"

"_Cal, its 8.30 and you have slept in the office all night - again. Now wake up properly – here I've got some fresh coffee for you_"

Levering himself into a sitting position he scratched his scalp make his hair stick up even more, then took the mug from the outstretched hand.

"_Mornin – thanks Foster_"

She sat down beside him and tried to straighten out his hair a little with her fingers.

"_Emily at her mums again?"_

He nodded.

"_Well, I'll leave you sort yourself out, see you later_"

She stood and smoothed down her skirt.

He waited until her hand was on the door..

"_Gill…I'm sorry luv_"

Gill turned and smiled at him knowing exactly what he was sorry for without him having to specify.

"_It's ok Cal, I understand"_

_"Do you? Do you really?"_

_"Well ok – tell me then_"

She returned to sit by him on the couch.

"_I don't begrudge you being happy. I want you to be happy – you deserve to be happy but.."_

_"But you just can't accept that Alec has changed"_

_"NO. I'm sorry luv but I can't, and I am so scared that you are going to get hurt all over again that I get angry….but taking it out on you, well that's …stupid and …"_

_"And that's what you're sorry for"_

_"Am I forgiven?"_

_"Of course…when have I ever not forgiven you?"_

_"Even if I do it again?"_

_"Don't push it Cal_"

**xXx**

He went through the rest of the day doing the work on remote because his brain was tied up in knots trying to work out what he hell Alec was up to.

"_Err Dr. Lightman, I have the Ellis Corporation on the phone, they want to know if you have managed to go through all the suspect employees' video tapes Loker and I did in the case of employee embezzlement – any culprits_?"

Ria was hanging on the door frame, half in, half out of his office.

"_Wot? – oh yeah. It's err ..I can't remember her name – the middle aged woman who they have employed as an office 'do it all' yer knowing photo coping, filing, post – Well it's her. You and Loker run down her employment history, close family as well. Somewhere you'll find that she was once employed in a higher, accounts based job somewhere. She will know her way rounds accounts computer systems well enuf to have stitched them up anyway. Probably find that back along the line, somewhere that job was somewhere within the Ellis Corp. She either have been forced out, or pushed in to early retirement – this is payback. Whatever you find pass it on to them and then bill them, but in the meantime tell them to watch her carefully_"

"_We're not gonna bring her in? Put her in the cube and get her to talk?"_

_"Nope – they are paying us to tell them who did it and why… I've just given you that. They said nuffin about getting the proof to nail her. If they want that they will have to re negotiate the deal"_

_"OooK_"

Cal went back to his problems.

Maybe he needed to look at it from a different view.

If he could work out what Alec wanted – what he could possibly gain from re inserting himself back into Gills heart and life…

.No – what he really needed was fresh eyes.

Someone who could think in the same devious way Alec could. Someone who knew the history but wasn't as close, as personally involved as he and the team were…..He got back on his cell.

"_Hi. Listen Zo, I need to talk to you, well run a few things past you – see what you think. Are you in tonight luv_?"

**xXx**

They had managed to get through a bottle of wine while Cal briefed Zoe on the information to date.

"_I don't believe it"_

_"No, I know wot you mean Zo- how the hell that prick has the front to …."_

_"NO…Not him…Her! The great and brilliant Dr. Gillian Foster. How could she be so stupid? I mean even if he had changed – and lets just say for the moment – lets say he HAS actually changed, straightened up and realised that he still loves her. What woman in their right mind would take him back even if that were the case. After everything he did! I know I wouldn't…although….actually….maybe I would. Maybe I would pretend to take him back, play along, let him spend all his time and money arranging a huge wedding – then, on the day just leave him standing there…at the alter. Cal you don't think that she…"_

_"No, Zoe luv – that's what you would do. That's not Gill_" he laughed at the wicked look in her eyes as she imagined herself in that role.

"_Are having him watched?"_

_"Yeah of course, but nothing so far_"

Zoe unfurled her long legs from the chair and went to get another bottle.

Handing it over to Cal to open and pour she re seated herself.

"_Well I don't know Cal. I'll give it some thought over the next few days, do some digging with my contacts._

_Keep me updated on anything you find out that's new won't you"_

_"You're being awfully helpful luv – considering"_

_"It's not for her – Men like that don't deserve to go unpunished – that's my motivation_"

Handing her the full glass he again found himself laughing at the look on her face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, Well here's chapter 5 - Ooooo and the mystery gets depper and deeper.....Enjoy - AND - Thank you all so much for your comments, messages and reveiws on this story..**

_Disclaimer as norm…_

**CHAPTER 5**

Cal and Gill were walking back to their car having just interviewed several employees at a company who were having their new developments copied before they could patent them.

"_Wot do yer fink luv?"_

"_Well, I really want to go over the tapes back at the office again first – but …I'm going for the Directors PA's husband. I think she suspects he is, but is too scared to confront the truth_"

Cal looked at her with a mock shocked expression.

"_Bloody hell Foster – you are getting way to good at this, you won't need me at all soon"_

_"You agree then?"_

_"Absolutely! Except I'm sure whereas you want to double check"_

_"Egotist"_

_"Perfectionist_"

He got a slap on the back of the head with a file for that!

**xXx**

Cal waited until he was sure Gillian had left for the evening before he did his daily checks.

_"All right George mate – anything?.....Oh, you finally got some pictures and tape of his new sponsor have you – fantastic…yeah soon as you can …ta"_

Cal kept an eye on his computer waiting for the photos to come through whilst dialling again.

_"Hello luv – anything yet?.....Where's Em tonight then?.....Ok, I think I could mange another couple of bottles of that wine of yours…see you in about an hour then"_

The photos started coming through and he hit the print button whilst dialling again_._

_"Reynolds. Anything new from your people?..Just more happy dates and total good boy behaviour – fantastic!. Well stay outta the office as much as possible for the time being yeah cos Foster will see what you're up to the second she sets eyes on you if we're not careful…yeah, yeah – I'll be at Zoe's this evening if you need me_"

Grabbing the photos from the printer and closing down the computer Cal headed for the door.

**xXx**

"_Well, I have some good news - and some bad news_"

This was Zoes greeting statement as she let Cal in.

"_Triffic! Let's try for the good news first shall we_"

His jacket hit the arm of the couch as he dropped into it and kicked off his shoes.

"_Well the good news is that I've uncovered a development that I don't think you are aware about_"

Cal raised an eyebrow at the tone in her voice.

"_And the other bit would be…?"_

_"That what I've discovered is bad news…would you like your wine now darling?"_

_"Make it a large one_"

They both took several large sips from their glasses before Cal decided to probe further.

"_So – Out with it, I can tell its pretty bad from that look, best get it over with"_

_"A friend of mine, one whole specialises, he heard I was making 'enquiries' and….Well Gillian and dickhead have been to see him about sorting out a 'pre-nup'_"

Cal nearly chocked on the wine he had just swallowed.

"_No- she wouldn't…are you sure? She said she wasn't even talking about marriage with him..A bloody 'pre-nup'! Christ Zo, this just gets crazier and crazier"_

_"You really knew nothing about this? She's shown no signs, no…expressions?"_

_"Not a bloody thing love. I don't understand this, any of it – sumfing is just..off_"

Zoe's brow creased and it was obvious to Cal that she had some more to add, but was wary of voicing it.

"_Cum on Zo- out with it"_

_"I don't know Cal, there's some thing…just a little niggle in my head that some thing is somehow ..familiar about all this – but I just can't pin it down"_

_"Well you need to try harder luv – and quickly cos this is getting way outta hand now_"

Zoe just shook her head. They both sat in silence for a while.

_"You said you had pictures now, of his new sponsor woman_"

Cal pulled out the images he had printed earlier and handed them over.

Zoe went through all of them once – and then a second time. She finally settled on the print that had the best image of the woman.

"_Well_?"

"_Cal stopping nagging me – it's not helping! I don't know…maybe…she doesn't look anything like my memory but…well it's been a few years and then there's always plastic surgeons_…"

"_Wot!...Who? Shit Zoe will you stop babbling away to yerself and tell me what you think_"

"_The pattern, the basic size and shape….I can't be sure. Cal I need to hear this woman talk, I need to see the video footage you took these stills from so that I can see her move. If I am right though Cal, if this is who I think it might be…then there can be no more sitting around and waiting to see what happens. You – we- have to confront Gillian, make her see some sense. I will knock it into her if I have to because she – you, anyone involved in this could be in danger - so we have to do this fast"_

Cal was shocked at the mixture of fear and anger that he saw in his ex wife's face_._

He got on his cell and started to dial.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, apologies to one and all for such a long break in this story...I have only one excuse ...life!**

Disclaimer as norm

**CHAPTER 6**

Gillian's face was a perfect blank.

Try as he might Cal was getting nothing from her at all and it was frustrating him.

"_Did you hear, and completely understand everything we've told you over the last hour Foster?"_

_"Perfectly thank you, more than you might realise"_

_"And wot, exactly, is that supposed to mean?"_

_"Let me go over this with you. Apparently, my ex husband, who I am now re-engaged to, is mixed up with a woman who has a history of latching on to men – like Alec- who have gone through a divorce due to…drug or alcohol related addictions. She then – apparently finds a way to convince them that it is all the ex wife's fault, and that the best way to get back at them is to get clean and then re 'woo' their ex with a view to re marriage. She then tells them to ask for a pre nup contract to prove that their intentions are of a purely romantic nature. In the mean time, this…woman…who normally acts as their sponsor, is an expert in breaking pre nup agreements and – once the marriage has been re established – she then breaks the agreement allowing the husband to take as much as he can get- in my case all my shares in The Lightman Group. Have I got the basics of it_?"

Zoe spoke for the first time.

"_Mostly yes, but you seem to be ignoring the part about how many of the female spouses mysteriously 'disappeared' after. Gillian, this woman is dangerous! A lot of people started to work out what she was doing before and that's when she just disappeared. Obviously moved to less notorious hunting grounds – but now she's back here, and you are in danger"_

_"All this tells me is that you – Cal- have continued to have me followed and investigated after I specifically asked you to stay out of my private life – and that you have used your ex wife's services to help you do it. Tell me- when did you work all this out. Was it pre or post coital_?"

Zoe just shook her head and turned her back whilst Cal jumped out of his chair and got to within 6 inches of Gill who by now was standing herself.

"_Wot the HELL are talking about Foster?"_

_"Oh please Cal, you're not going to try and tell me that you have spent all this time with Zoe doing your detective bit, and NOT slept with her again"_

_"In point of fact NO, we have not had sex during this time, not that it would have mattered if we had! The facts are still the facts whether we discussed them while her legs were in the bloody air or not – try concentrating on wots important here"_

_"Oh you are such a HYPOCRITE Cal Lightman. It's perfectly alright for you to slip back in and out of your ex wife's bed when it suits you – but when I want to re establish a relationship with my ex, it suddenly becomes a federal case"_

_"Zoe isn't trying to steal half this company and then maybe bump me off after"_

_"And how do you know that? She's already got OUR company to near financial ruin by forcing you to buy out the shares she got in your divorce. She's gradually worming her way back into your life now her boyfriend has dumped her. How do you, or I for that matter – know what else she has planned_"

Zoe grabbed her coat and bag.

"_I don't have to stay here and listen to this crap. I've done what you've asked of me Cal, from here on in 'Saint' Foster here is all your problem – jut try and stop her from throwing away all of our daughters inheritance please_"

With that she was gone in a perfumed rush of air leaving Cal and Gill still standing, almost face to face in a heavy atmosphere of challenge and counter challenge.

**xXx**

Cal broke first, taking a step or two backwards, but never breaking eye contact he mood changed from that of frustrated attack to confused disbelief.

"_Why Gill? Wot is all this about?"_

_"I love him" _her voice was clear and steady but not truthful, not to him.

_"You don't! Gillian you never did – we both know that"_

_"I DID!...I do…."_

_"NO Foster …stop this crap and tell me the truth…"_

_"How can you say that…How would you know who I loved _….."

Her voice had crept up and up and was now close to a shout – but it was tear laden.

_"I can say that because I was there…during the court ship…at the wedding…I was there Gill and I KNOW you had told yourself that you were in love – but you never quite managed to completely convince yourself did you?"_

_"That is ridiculous – why would I marry a man I didn't love….."_

It was Cals turn to shout now….

"_Because the man you really loved was already married!"_

A stark silence followed.

Two people, just staring at each other, both not quite believing what had just been said.

"_Sorry – I shouldn't have said that…"_

_"You're right_"

Simultaneous speech.

Again the silence.

Gillian sat on the couch, her head down.

"_You knew? Even then you knew_?"

Cal perched on the edge of his desk, his voice –when he replied- was soft with an apologetic tone to it.

"_That you were in love with me?...yeah, I knew"_

_"I did try…to love him I mean. I don't think he knew..not then.."_

_"Gill…that was then, wot the hell are you doing now, and why_?"

She finally looked up, straight into the hazel eyes that had always held her heart.

"_I know Cal…I know about virtually everything you and Zoe have told me about tonight"_

_"WHAT_!"

Gill put her hand up to try and stop the outburst that she knew was coming.

_"I knew from the start that when he turned up in my life again he had to be up to something…I should have just turned him away I know but I was so sick of being a victim, I just decided to play along and find out what he was up to this time…"_

_"And you just decided to leave everyone out of it? Your friends, your team…me! Just go it alone and lie to the rest of us…."_

_"YES!...yes I did….this was my choice, my problem…my personal life why would I want to go dragging everyone into that?"_

_"And just how far were you intending to take this little solo mission of yours Foster? Were you going to re marry him?...and then wot – wait and see wot method they had chosen to kill you off…..Fantastic idea! Fuckin brilliant…"_

_"I was going to tell you..I had always intended to, as soon as I worked out the basics I came to you and was going to tell you but…then you just got me angry and…"_

_"ME!...I got YOU angry? How the hell are you workin that out_?" 

Now Gill was back on her feet, edging towards him as it all spilled out.

_"I came to your office one evening, I was going to tell you what I had found out but before I could you launched an attack on me telling me how stupid I was being…how gullible I was…and suddenly….suddenly I just hated you for believing that about me, for not having enough faith in me to think that I might actually have had reason for doing what I was…and it was at that point Cal….right then in that moment I decided I as just going to sort it all out alone so that I could just come to you with a completed case and THROW it in that damn smug face of yours_"

By this time she was within inches of him, shaking with emotions that had been building up inside of her since Alec had turned up again.

Cal just stared at her for protracted moments, taking it all in, realization finally dawning on him….then he just started laughing. Before she could make any move a all his hand reached out and pulled her against him, burying his head in her hair he whispered in her ear.

"_You crazy, crazy woman, you're blaming me because you've now got so good at lying you can fool even me…Gillian bloody Foster…I can't think of a time when I have ever loved you more than I do right now"_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi All...Tiny bit short this chapter but I just felt like throwing it in there...enjoy...I hope...**

Disclaimer as norm.

**CHAPTER 7**

"_You're not going on with this any further yer know, it's just too bloody dangerous"_

_"W..What did you just say?"_

_"I said you're not…"_

_"Before that bit Cal – what did you say before that?"_

_"Dunno, sumfing bout you being a crazy woman I fink.."_

_"And?"_

_"And wot? Listen the important thing is that we keep those two psychopaths away from you from here on in…."_

_"Stop evading – you know exactly what you said, you always do"_

_"Well so do you it seems – so if you know wot I said….why is it so important for me to repeat it Foster?"_

_"B..because, I…need…I want to know…I mean was it just was one those casual throwaway…Yes of course it was, sorry…I…"_

Cal was staring at her intently, his hazel lasers taking in every flicker of the rapidly changing emotions that were flying across her face.

His heart was screaming at him to scream at her YES, you did hear it right, and yes…I meant it.

He could finally tell her that he had loved her for probably longer than she had him.

However he needed her alert to the clear and present danger though, she would fight him on this he had no doubt. 

Foster could be damn stubborn at times and she would want to finish this little solo mission of hers no matter what the risks, so muddying the waters with his long overdue admissions of love was out of the question.

Problem was there was always a reason for it to be 'the wrong time' …..

He was married …..

She was married …

The business needed their full attention…..

A difficult case….

His divorce….

Her divorce….

She wasn't ready ….

He was scared…..

One day Lightman, his inner voice taunted him….One day you are gonna run out of excuses – and what then… 

Realising that she was now studying him as intently as he had her, he pushed ahead with his latest 'reason'. 

"_So, no more meeting with Alec – the engagement is officially off"_

_"Says who?"_

_"Foster don't start …"_

_"How many times have you gone disappearing off on some crazy case of your own with no regards for your own personal safety and I don't say a _…." 

They were both into full argument mode now as Cal's voice pitch raised another notch cutting over hers once again. 

"_You have something to say about it every time so don't try and tell me not to…."_

_"Every time I know about it!, which half the time I don't until after the fact…."_

_"Oh, and you were so bloody forthcoming on this weren't you….Tell me…are you…have you slept with him?"_

_"What did you just ask me?"_

_"You bloody well heard me Foster – Have you - in the guise of furthering your investigations, had sex with Alec?"_

Silence screamed at them both for what seemed like hours yet was mere moments.

He ignored the tears he saw forming in her eyes using his own to force an answer. 

"_No"_

_"You're supposidly engaged to him- looking at re marrying him..and you're telling me you've somehow accomplished all this without having sex! Wot –did he get castrated when he detoxed?"_

_"Are you calling me a liar_?" 

He ran his hands over his face and through his hair before turning away from her. 

"_No..no of course not…Look, I'm sorry Gill. I shouldn't even have been asking that question_" 

Her voice was now lower, and softer as she saw his shoulders slump.

"_Then why did you?"_

_"Dunno, just curious I guess"_

_"Liar_" Gill added a hint of gentle teasing to the one word not wanting to continue their argument any more than he apparently did. 

"_Are you supposed to be seeing him tonight?"_

_"No, he has a meeting….with his….sponsor"_

_"Then come home with me tonight Gill, we need to talk this through..and I 'd feel happier knowing you weren't at home alone..yer know…just in case_" 

His back was still to her so she couldn't read him, but she could hear the need in his voice for her to agree. 

"_I'll just get my things from my office, are you cooking?"_

_This..at last elicited a short chuckle from him._

_"You're only saying that so you can see me in my flowered apron again aren't yer…I knew you really fancied me in that_…." 

Grabbing his arm and pulling him along the corridor with her, giggling she whispered_ "It's the flowers, they bring up a vision of you at some English hippy festival in the 70's only the flowers are in your hair…."_

"_You were spying on me even back then_…."

**A/N...A longer chapter when they get back to Cal's I promise...Well I'll try anyway...and maybe a bit of 'smut' if you want...anyone want?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi All**

**Chapter 8 and some smut as per requests...**

**you have been warned...**

Disclaimer as Norm

**CHAPTER 8**

The journey back to his house had been made in silence, a strange not comfortable, but not uncomfortable quiet where they both had questions and answers juggling in their heads.

As soon as Cal got through his door the car keys, coat and a few files got unceremoniously dumped on the floor in the hall as he headed for the whisky and glasses.

Gillian sighed, picked it all up and put them in their homes along with hers.

By the time she had finished Cal was already slumped on the couch sipping at his over full glass.

Both knew their earlier attempt at casual banter had been only a staller…The issues still loomed large and black.

"_You're not going back to him"_

_"If I don't all the work I've done so far will be for nothing"_

_"Pass it over to Ben, his lot can take it from here"_

_"I don't want to, there's not enough evidence yet. Cal they could both get away and then what…..someone else gets hurt"_

_"Oh, so you'd rather it's you that got hurt! Stop being a martyr Foster"_

_"And we are back to square one! What makes you think you can do these sorts of things but I can't?"_

_"Because you are not ME!... You get involved in these sorts of things and there's a lot more to it than you might realise – you have to do things…..things that…."_

_"What- what things Cal_?"

Slamming his empty glass down on the table he stormed toward her stopping mere inches away.

"_Do you really think that you are going to be able to carry this facade on for much longer without having to sleep with him_?"

"_Is THAT what this is all about? So all along you weren't concerned for my safety, all you cared about is whether or not I ended up sleeping with him"_

_"Oh don't be so fuckin stupid – of course I'm concerned with your safety – this is about your safety don't you see that?...If you allow yourself to get into a situation where – if this were for real – you would sleep with him…and then you don't…your cover is gonna be blown instantly and from that second Gill all they are wanna going to do is eliminate you"_

_"And what makes you think that if that were to happen that I wouldn't sleep with him? It's not like I haven't before…"_

_"That was before ….you couldn't do it now…or could you? Are you capable of that Foster? Having casual sex with a man you don't have any feelings for at all"_

_"If I have to…"_

_"I don't believe you"_

_"That's your problem"_

_"Yeah…yeah it is….You think you can do it…prove it!"_

_"WHAT!"_

_"I said bloody well prove it_"

Without giving her time to think he closed the small gap between them and his mouth hit hers with force, his tongue immediately pushing into her warm mouth while his hands gripped her, one behind her head and one pulling her hips against his.

After the initial shock that held her frozen she started to struggle and fight against him.

She tried to push him away but his grip was too strong.

She tried to twist her head but his mouth just moved with hers.

As quickly and unexpectedly as it started, it ended and she was left swaying slightly looking into his darkened and now hooded eyes.

"_See_" he sneered "_You can't even manage a kiss without panicking_"

"_Th…that's hardly fair Cal"_

_"Isn't it? What would you do if that was Alec?"_

_"You just took me by surprise that's all – and I would say the same to him"_

_"Ok..lets say that would work..Wot then? When he gives you time to overcome your…'surprise' and then wanted to carry on. Wots yer brilliant plan then_?"

Now she was silently fuming. So he thought he had her all worked out did he…

Cal had returned to the couch thinking he had made his point and was about to pour himself another shot when a low seductive voice that he barely recognised made him stop short and turn to look at Gillian who was slinking towards him.

"_Don't I get one of those Cal_?"

She slid down on the couch so close to him that she was nearly in his lap.

Wrapping her hand over his which was still round the neck of the bottle she whispered,

"_Here let me_"

Sliding the bottle from his hand she poured them both generous glasses. After placing the bottle down, she handed him his glass first, letting her fingers softly trail over his.

As he continued to be transfixed by this 'alter ego' that Foster had become she lifted her glass and very briefly ran the tip of her tongue over the lower section of the rim before taking a long sip.

"_Is this our normal brand Cal? It tastes a bit sweet to me..here …see what you think_…."

Her lips met his with whisper like softness, but her tongue was equally as fast as his as she slipped it between his opened lips and started to swirl it round his mouth flicking at his teeth and skimming over his tongue.

Without breaking the contact she crawled over him until she straddled his lap.

Her skirt had ridden up past mid thigh and she could feel the heat of her on his groin as she undulated against him.

It was Cal that had to break apart ultimately.

"_Christ Foster! What the hell are you up to_?"

"_I believe it's called kissing Cal"_

_"Nah what you are doing right now is more than kissing"_

_"Really…what would you call it then" _her hips pushed a little further against him.

_"Getting yourself into sumfing that you might not be able to handle"_

_"Oh you're that good are you Doctor Lightman?"_

_"Yeah Foster…I'm that good"_

_"Prove it_!"

His hands where suddenly running up and down the expanse of thigh that she had uncovered, alternately delivering feather light strokes and then deep, almost bruising grips.

Gill threw her head back inviting him to the soft, gently scented skin of her neck.

The invitation was taken up instantly and she felt his mouth, hot and wet trailing from just beneath her ear down along the contours and on to the top of her shoulder.

Again the pattern of tingling delicateness of just the tip off his tongue was interspaced with tiny sharp nips as he took her skin between his teeth.

Feeling a sudden desperate need not to let him take complete control, Gill leaned her body back slightly creating a small space between their hips.

Keeping one hand behind his neck she lowered the other to fill the gap, rubbing the heel of her hand against the hardness that now filled the front of his jeans.

Hearing the string of low moaned curse words brought a slight smile to her face, but her one-upmanship victory was short lived as Cal gripped the materiel of her skirt and pushed it up so that it became just a bunched mass of waistband.

Quickly and deftly his fingers found the wet, barrier of her panties and began to stroke the area.

Hearing her intake of breath his fingers applied more pressure and Gill could feel the material rubbing against her sensitive inner pearl.

Gill had had others attempt to pleasure her with their fingers but she had always been left feeling that something special had evaded her.

How the hell did he know exactly where to touch her straight away, it was like an electric shock that jolted her whole body and immediately washed away any thoughts she had of trying to stay in control.

"_Cal..please stop..please..just for a moment, this is too much ….I can't ..can't_…"

Sensing that she was having a small panic attack Cal lessened the pressure and speed of his fingers to a slower, lighter touch.

Pulling her against him he used his other hand to slowly rub her back as she rested her head on his shoulder trying to regain her breathing, and her senses

With a light chuckle he whispered into her hair, " _Yer not going to pass out on me are you Foster? We've only just got started_"

"_Cal, I'm scared. I 'm scared of losing complete control to you – terrified of what you are going to make me feel…."_

_"Fear is healthy Foster, a highly qualified shrink told me that once_"

His gentle teasing calmed her.

"_Are we gonna make out right here on the couch, like a pair of teenagers_?"

He took her face in his hands ad kissed her gently.

"_As much as that idea appeals to me on some kinky leval, you're right. Our first time…you…desearve a bed, soft sheets and candles"_

Gill raised a questioning eyebrow_, "You have candles?"_

_"Boy scout me, always prepared_"

Lifting her with apparent ease he carried her upstairs to his bedroom and lay her gently down to his bed.

Using just the light from the street lights outside the window, he quickly unearthed some scented candles and lit them, placing them on safe surfaces around the room.

Finally he pulled the curtains leaving only the candle light.

Sitting on the side on the bed next to her he ran his fingers gently down the full length of her body watching as he closed her eyes and shivered at the sensations.

"_Are the candles enuf or should I go get some oxygen_?"

Opening her eyes she caught his trademark grin.

"_Bastard"_

_"Oh yeah_"

Slowly and expertly he removed her clothes…..

**A/N...So they have finally got there...or have they? you know me...a twist in every tale..I don't normally go on the begging mode..but I am feeling a bit sad andlonly at the moment,,,so any spare love out there in fanfic world it would be greatly appreciated...**

**Also a maybe strange request...as we all know our long abstinence is about to come to and end...I have no-one here who shares our love of LTM and so when the new series starts I have no-one to talk to about it...can you understand how frustrating that is? when you just want to go over it, pick out the best bits, analyse the verbal content looking for suble clues or hints...generally lust over Cal...SO...if ther is anyone out there who might be prepared to chat with me when the episode has aired...(remember, I get it 2 days after you lucky guys in the states) I would be eternally grateful...and if there are any NCIS fans out there - Gibbs lovers...same thing...thanx you lovly lot...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Many thanks for all the reveiws...bit of a short chapter this one, but I needed to finish off the 'smut' section for all my 'smut'lovers out there...**

**There is bit of a twist at the end...**

**DEFINATE M RATING NOW READERS**

Disclaimer as Norm

**CHAPTER 9**

It was crazy.

Gillian had allowed her mind a few brief moments to go over her short history of lovers.

She thought they had been good, maybe with one even better than good…but now she realised that they were just plain average…or worse….

Cal's body, now without the hindrance of clothing, was driving her crazy.

His low chuckle along with "_Exhale Foster_" made her aware than she had been holding her breath again when his fingers had started to trail down between her thighs.

Letting her breath out slowly was easy, but she immediately found herself inhaling again quickly as CaL's hand found it's target.

As his thumb connected with her clit, two of his fingers drove deep inside her.

The double sensation hit her hard and she could not keep from crying out several times her voice mingling with Cal's low husky chuckle.

Gills only response was to grab a handful of his hair and pull as hard as she could.

Cal thrust his fingers in deeper and harder in return.

Rolling towards him slightly allowed Gills other hand to reach for, and find his cock – it was Cal's turn gasp as she gripped him firmly and began to move up and down making sure that with each movement the upper heel of her hand rasped over his engorged helmet.

The sexual battle continued for several minutes before Cal hissed in her ear…."_You ready for me Foster?"_

"_You know damn well I am_"

As he swung his leg over her hips she slid under him gripping his back with her nails.

Cal's body was screaming for release as much as Gill's was, but he wasn't prepared to forfill the dreams and fantasies they had both been choking on for years quite yet.

He hovered, just at the entrance to her, his cock was twitching as if sensing the wet heat that awaited it.

"_CAL_!"

"_Wot?...Am I being a bastard again Gill? Tell me, I want to her you call me all those nasty names that are in your head at the moment"_

_"Son of a bitch"_

_"Cum on Foster –you can do better than that"_

_"English prick_!"

Cal pushed inside her…just slightly and then stopped again.

"_Not good enuf luv"_

_"Just FUCK ME you bastard_!"

Her brain exploded into a million shards of light as he thrust fully inside her withdrawing almost instantly only to re enter her again and again.

As her hips found there own life they synchronised into a fast, heated rhythm that pulled them into a writhing tangle of limbs.

Mouths to skin..lips to lips…as they spiralled towards the earth shattering conclusion of their coupling.

Gill didn't know how she knew half the words she was screaming at him, didn't recognise her own voice as sounds forced their way past her lips.

Reading every sigh, gasp and whimper Cal had subtly altered his position several times until he was certain that each time he fully sunk his manhood inside her he was hitting exactly the right spots.

In all the years he had fantasised about having this woman under him he had never allowed for the raw sex that she had hidden inside her – this 'secret' Gillian Foster that was now writhing and moaning beneath him was bringing close to an orgasm so intense that he doubted he had ever gone there before.

Their orgasms collided taking them both into a mind and body shock that left them unable to think or speak for nearly half a hour afterwards.

Softly Cal pulled Gillian against him and they drifted off into a exhausted but totally satisfied and comfortable sleep.

**xXx**

The monitor flickered slightly then went black as the off switch was pushed.

"_Well Alec….Quite the stud your Gillian's business partner….I can see why your marriage never really stood a chance"_

_"I want that shit to die slowly_"

Alec was still raging, the line of coke that Amanda had given him stoking the fire.

"_I know you do honey but unfortunately we don't have the luxury of time now. They both know what's going on – our cover-as they say is blown. We need to eliminate them quickly and get the hell out of dodge, still, I might well keep that particular section of our surveillance tapes_…."

"_When? And how?"_

_"Oh don't worry about that Alec darling, we don't get our hands dirty – I have people for that. Another line my love? After all, it must be quite upsetting to see your fiancée so well and truly shagged like that_"….


	10. Chapter 10

**WOW, MANY THANKS FOR ALL YOUR REVEIWS.**

**I am trying to get back to my previous speedy updates - enjoy (I hope)**

Disclaimer as Norm

**CHAPTER 10**

Once they were back at work the argument continued.

Anyone that knew the 'form' were steering well clear of Lightman's office.

"You're being stubborn, THINK Gillian, instead of relying on those crazy female, hormonal, puerile impulses – think abut wot you are suggesting"

"Oh! I'M impulsive and stubborn?...Cal, I had every intention of seeing this through before we…well before….well that didn't change anything, not in this case"

"You are NOT going to continue going after them Foster, and this conversation is now at an end"

Furiously taking strides towards the door, Gill was just about to throw a exit retort when the door flew open startling them both into silence.

"You two still arguing?...Well it looks like the good old ex wife to the rescue again"

Zoe smiled her best fake smile and settled herself on the couch.

"Do I at least get a coffee before I settle your argument for you once and for all?"

"Wot is it Zo?"

Cal was not in the mood for her games, sensing this Zoe came straight to the point.

"Alec was found dead in his car this morning. To all intents and purposes a cocaine overdose….Of course we all know that it was probably not an accident, but,…..Dear Mandy will be long gone by now I should imagine, back to whatever nasty little country that she was hiding in before"

Gill couldn't speak – couldn't move.

"WOT!...Why?" Cal stuttered.

"They knew you were on to them, pointless trying to continue their scam after that, so Amanda just 'cleaned up' her loose ends and ….."

"How? Wot tipped them off does anyone know?"

Zoe turned to Cal and smiled – it was one of her _'I've got one hellava kick in the teeth for you sweetie' _smiles.

"Are you sure we can't get Heidi to bring some coffee in – I think we may all need it soon…or something stronger….."

"**ZOE**!"

"Oh alright….They had the house bugged Cal, audio and ….video…the tapes had been left in the car with Alec's body. I watched a little of one…just to make sure they were genuine…I was…impressed"

"Oh God" Gill finally came to and slid into the nearest chair

"Now, you'll have to help me here Cal..I'm recognising pain, presumably for the death of her ex husband…and contempt is definatly there – I'm always good on that one – I'm guessing that's for me…but there's something else…not sure…could it be embarrassment?"

"Thank you Zoe for letting us know. Now unless you have anything further that is pertinent to the case, I think Gill and I need to talk….Privately"

"Oh – of course sweetie. I'll err…get my coffee outside then"

Zoe rose triumphantly and flounced out of the office.

**xXx**

For a while they sat in silence, Cal studying Gillian's face.

"They'll probably want you to identify the body at some stage – I can do it if you like"

"No. I…I should do it…I need to do it"

"Right then"

"I can't believe he's…..divorcing him is one thing, but knowing that he's dead, it's…it's disturbing somehow"

"It's a natural reaction Foster, you should know that…a shock as well"

He wanted to go and hug her, wrap his arms round her and squeeze so tight that he could push all the pain out of her body, but everything about her body language at the moment was screaming:

**_'Don't touch – Stay away'_**.

So he stayed perching on the front of his desk, waiting for her to work out what she wanted next.

"I suppose I ought to go and….I…Cal – what am I supposed to do? What do I do…I don't know….I…."

The tears came then.

Now he could go and hold her, kiss her, stroke her hair, tell her that he would sort everything out. He would be there for her – always.

**xXx**

"Well the team have gone through your house with the full works Lightman, it's completely clean now but god man, there was some top quality stuff in there"

"The tapes?" Cal stared at Ben.

I have them all, only choice you have to make is whether you wanna keep a copy, or do you want them all destroyed?"

Cal raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, kinda figured that" He handed Cal a small box.

"The rest will be cremated, trust me"

"Post mortem results?"

"Accidental overdose – ironic right?"

"Too quick for the bastard as far as I'm concerned. Anything on Amanda?"

"Not a damn thing! My guess – Zoe is probably right and she is long gone"

"Thanks Ben"

"No problem"

**xXx**

Alec's family had taken over the funeral arrangements.

They had just assumed that he had had a massive relapse – no one at the Lightman group disagreed.

Gillian could not attend the service, it would be too hypocritical even by her standards.

**xXx**

Curled up on his settee half a bottle of wine inside her and with Cal's arms wrapped round her, Gill felt relaxed for the first time in months.

As the film she had insisted they watch ended Cal kissed the top of her head and laughed gently.

"So apart from your crappy choice in films, books and eating habits – what are we going to argue about now?"

Turning her head to face him, his infectious grin made her giggle.

"Oh I'm sure we'll find something – we always do"

"Keeps things interesting"

"Am I staying tonight Cal?"

"Well I've locked up….."

They stumbled into his bedroom, the wine hitting them as soon as they had got up.

The only light was from the moon but it suited them as they used touch to start to remove each others clothes.

"You didn't really think I would just slink off did you? After all the time and money I put into this"

As Cal's head shot up and his eyes darted to the direction of the voice, he instantly saw the glint of the moonlight reflecting off the metal of the gun.


	11. Chapter 11

**HI...sorry it's been a while...been concentrating on finishing off my other, long running story. Anyway, this next chapter I debated on whether I should up to an M - I think it is just on the boarder...but I have a feeling it might move up on the next chapter...**

**Please feel free to let me know if you think I am wrong about the rating...and of course a little reveiw while you are there...**

Disclaimer as norm

**CHAPTER 11**

"Wot do you want?"

Cal instinctively moved in front of Gill.

"Like I said…a little back of what I've put in"

"Yer killed Alec, isn't that enuf"

She feigned pretending to weigh it up in her head for a moment.

"Killing Alec was ….fun, and before that 'having' Alec was ….well it was actually quite boring really – Gillian how on earth did you put up with his tedious attempts at sex for all those years when you could easily have been having…"

She leered at Cal, running her eyes up and down his body.

"Well – THAT"

"I'm still a tad unclear bout wot, exactly, 'a little of yours back' actually means, is it money you want?"

"Amongst other things – yes"

"And these….'other things' wot might they be?"

She laughed, it was cynical and cold.

"I watched the tape remember? So come on Mr 'people reader' read my face, my body language…..What do you THINK I want?"

Just to make it completely clear – not that she had to by now – she deliberately and slowly licked her lips.

"Ok, well if that's part of it, a part that only I can deal with – why don't you let Gill leave and start to arrange getting whatever money you want, then we can…"

"I may have made a mistake in choosing Alec for this particular scam, but I am NOT stupid Dr Lightman. She stays. Now, find something to tie her with"

Cal started looking round the room and eventually chose a long tie belt from bathrobe.

"Your gonna have to put her in another room you know, having a close friend sitting and watching is likely to …impede my performance somewhat and I'm sure you wouldn't want that now would you?"

"Well I must admit it makes me curious, seeing you…struggle to know that you new lover is watching you make another woman come…it could be fun and I do tend to have some ….voyeuristic inklings in me…But you're right,,I do want your whole concentration…at least the first time around anyway. However leaving Dr. Foster here in a room by herself…all lonely like that, tied up and just having to listen to my screams of passion…..It doesn't seem very nice does it? ...PETER….."

A man appeared in the room.

His eyes immediately went to her.

"Peter here is a good friend of mine. I have been helping to console him ever since his wife – whom he had only recently re-married – died in an unfortunate accident! Peter here is going to keep Dr. Foster company while we …get 'acquainted' "

"I bloody swear if he touches a hair…"

"He WON'T….unless I tell him to of course"

Gillian cried out as Peter grabbed her bound hands and dragged her out of the room.

**xXx**

Cals guts were tying in knots not knowing where Gillian was – or what was being done to her, but he was keeping it to himself – that's what this woman wanted and he was damned if he was going to give it to her!

"So, Mandy…Amanda…is that your real name?"

"Why does it matter, it's a name, one you can cry out – loudly- when you orgasm inside me"

"Not much of the screamin and yellin type meself, how bout you?"

She slowly walked towards him ending up sitting on the bed by his side.

Cal felt her running her fingers through his hair and tracing round the outside of his ear with one of her long fingernails.

Her lips ran along his jaw line stopping at the edge of his mouth.

"If the sex is good, I love to scream. The better the sex, the louder I scream…I expect to be screaming very, very loudly – for a long time.."

**xXx**

Gillian was staring at Peter from the edge of the bed where he had dumped her.

He appeared to be setting up some kind of laptop computer so his back was to her.

She needed him to turn round so that she could try and read him. She decided that conversation would be the best start.

"Do you love her Peter?"

This made him turn from what he was doing.

"Of course I do! Why..why do you think I am doing all this – it's for her, for us, we need the money to go somewhere new, start again – just the two of us"

Oh wow, she really had this one hooked!

Trying to keep the contempt of her face she smiled at him.

"Yes, I can see how much you love her, I really can."

"And she loves me"

"Well, I..I'm sure she does but, I must admit I am a bit confused. I mean, if she loves you as much as you love her…what…why is she next door, with Dr. Lightman, doing what she indicated she was going to do?"

"Mandy is…very highly sexed and…I'm just not enough for her …It's not her fault! Anyway I want her to be happy and if that means …sometimes…she has to …you know….Well it's just sex. It doesn't mean anything, it's not love, like we have"

"Right..of course. You are obviously a very… understanding man Peter"

"I love her"

"Yes…yes – so you said. Peter, what else is she going to do to us? Is…is she going to kill us?"

"NO – no, not if you both do as you are told. Mandy isn't like that you know? – I've heard all the rumours made up about her, they are not true you know – She doesn't…hurt anyone unless she really..has to. So…if your boyfriend gives her what she needs at the moment, and you do what you need to in here – then we will be gone, out of your lives and no-one will need to get hurt"

"What I need to do? – I don't understand, what do you need from me?"

"You - are going to help me raise the million we need. The computer, your money and shares – his too, sell all the Lightman group shares we need it all transferred to our special account, and you are going to help me do it Gillian"


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi - and a BIG thank you for all the fantastic reveiws you have been sending me...So next chapter is up - please enjoy ...**

**THIS IS NOW UPRATED TO 'M' **

_Disclaimer as norm_

**CHAPTER 12**

Cal knew there was nothing else he could do.

It would certainly buy him time, and that was always a good thing – time to think.

He didn't need to think about giving Mandy what she wanted at the moment – that he could do on auto, have sex with some woman that he really didn't know, didn't care about…well he had done that on more than one occasion hadn't he?

Admittedly, he was normally fairly well drunk but, it would give him time to think…..

**xXx**

Gillian was staring at the computer screen not really knowing where to start.

Yes, she did on-line banking and such, but selling stocks and shares, liquidising assets, shifting large amounts of money around – that was Cal's territory not hers.

"You need to start doing something. Sitting there looking at it isn't gonna get the money shifted is it?"

"I... I'm sorry Peter but I'm a bit lost here. I don't do this kind of thing and I really don't know where to start. I'm trying to work it out I really am, I just need a bit of time"

There was no need to try and fake the confusion and panic on her face as she looked at him, and, just for a fleeting moment she thought she could see compassion in his eyes.

"Well we've only got as long as that man of your can keep Mandy occupied, after that…"

"After that what Peter?"

She could see panic setting in and fear.

"Peter – After that what? What will she do if I can't…can't work this out and get the money?"

"She'll start to get angry and…..and that's when she starts….hurting people"

"I see" Gill turned back to the computer.

"I…I don't want to see you get hurt Dr. Foster I really don't"

"Then don't let her Peter. You can stop this, you know you can"

"I CAN'T – and I don't want to! We need this money I told you. Once we have this we can get away. We're going to start a small business so that she doesn't have to…..do this sort of thing anymore – She wants to start a new life – with me! I don't want you – either of you to get hurt, but if that's what has to happen to make this work well…."

"I'm trying Peter I really am…I don't want any of us to get hurt either…and… and I want you to have your new beginning with the woman you love I really do, you look like you deserve it"

He was still breathing heavily from his outburst, but she could see her words had calmed him slightly.

She started to tap on the keyboard, not really knowing what she was doing but knowing this would calm him further.

Gill wanted him calm – she needed him calm.

**xXx**

She was all over him, like a bandage round a wound.

He had already given her three orgasms, but it didn't seem to make a dent in her ardour.

Under any other circumstances a woman like this would have been a delight for Cal, he loved woman with stamina, they were a challenge – but these weren't 'any other circumstances' and he was not enjoying himself one bit.

He entered her again, hard- really hard as this appeared to be what she liked.

He silently thanked whatever unknown relative that had provided him with the genes that gave him a somewhat…larger than average cock.

Normally he would take it easy initially with whatever woman he was with, allow her time to get used to him, but he had thrown that courtesy to the wind with this one.

She was screaming again, swearing at him, digging her nails in and biting at his skin like some animal.

He really hoped Gill couldn't hear her, but he doubted it.

"Harder, fuck me harder you shit"

Cal altered their position slightly so that he could gain even deeper access.

"OH GOD YES…like that – yes just like that"

Cal hadn't come once yet, his dislike for this woman and his fear of what might be happening to Gill had made that fairly easy up till now, but he could feel things starting to build within him.

There was only so much a bloke could take, only some much time when sex was as intense as this, that nature would not allow his worries to continue to overcome his natural reactions.

He couldn't allow himself to come in her, god knows the complications that could cause down the line, so he took the lead for the first time.

"I want that loud mouth of yours round my cock bitch, let's see how much of me you can take shall we"

Before she could object he withdrew and twisted his body.

He pushed his cock down her open mouth and harshly shoved four of his fingers inside her, punching them in and out using the heel of his hand to grind down on her clit.

She was still trying to scream with half his dick down her throat, but at least she wasn't objecting to the change.

Cal started willing his own orgasm on now before she changed her mind.

Using his free hand he grabbed his own balls and started to work on himself.

"Fuck you bitch, you are gonna swallow every last bit of this even if it chokes yer"

As he emptied his considerable load into her throat he allowed himself a small smile as he heard her gag a little, her own orgasm hitting at the same time his did.

**xXx**

Gillian of course COULD hear her screams, as could Peter and she noticed him wince slightly every time there was an obvious orgasm involved.

"I'm Sorry" she said to him quietly after a particularly noisy few minutes.

"What for?"

"You shouldn't have to listen to that, it obviously upsets you"

"I'm used to it. She's happy that's the important thing"

"You are a very upstanding man Peter, I hope Mandy realises that"

"I'm the lucky one, lucky to have a woman like her love me"

"Why do you say that? Peter, you are a very good looking man who is obviously caring and loyal. I know many women that would consider you and absolute catch"

"Yeah, well all that caring and loving stuff is fine but it's no good if you're…"

"What? If you're what Peter?"

He had reddened in the face and could not look her in the eyes.

"Well you know…if you're no good ….in the sack so to speak"

"And who told you that?"

"Pretty damn obvious isn't it! I mean listen to her – I can never…never make her sound like that!"

"Not everyone can be like Ca….well, what I mean is all men are different. Just because a woman isn't screaming it doesn't mean she isn't….enjoying herself. How has it been with other women in your life Peter? What about….your late wife, did she have any complaints?"

Gill knew bringing up the subject of his dead wife was a risk, it could flip him either way.

He was quiet for a while, lost in his own memories.

"We were… good in that area. I loved her you know. Our divorce nearly killed me so when I met Mandy and she said she could help us get back together I jumped at the chance. I did everything she said…and it worked! I was the happiest man alive when we re married Gill. Then…so soon after….that horrible, horrible accident took her away from me again…."

My GOD – he was completely genuine!

He had no idea that the 'accident' had been set up by his little angel of mercy.

"I'm so sorry Peter, I really am"

"Thank you, I can tell you mean that. You are a very caring woman Dr. Foster"

"Gillian – please, call me Gillian"

"Gillian…that name suits you. It's …gentle and pretty. Now, I'm sorry but you really are going to have to get to grips with the money thing "

"Peter, I have to be honest with you here, I simply don't have a clue. Now I could try a few things but…well I'm worried that if I do something really wrong it could set off some kind of, alert system and I know none of want that to happen. I have an idea though…but it does mean you'll have to trust me a bit"

Suspicion crept on to his features.

"Trust you….how?"

"Well Cal always works with a man who really knows about all this sort of stuff. He's the one that really makes things happen, Cal just takes the glory. If I could just ring him…"

"Who is he? What's his name?"

Gill hoped at this point that Mandy hadn't shared all her knowledge of the Lightman Group with this man. She prayed he didn't know the names of the others that worked there and make the connection.

"His name is Eli…Eli Richards"

"Is he on your cell?"

"Yes, yes he is – but just under Eli"

Peter paced, chewed on his nails for a while. He picked up her cell and checked for the name.

Then another set of screams came from the adjoining room….

He threw the cell at her.

"Ring him then…but remember I'm not an idiot, and I will be listening very carefully"

Gill nodded and hit the speed dial for Loker, glad that she used people's first names to store their numbers.

"Eli. Hi, how are you? It's Gill, Gillian Foster – Yes I know it's normally Cal you talk to, but he is a bit…busy right now, and we really need to sort some financial things out very quickly so he asked me to ring you"

**xXx**

A puzzled look flew across Lokers face as he listened to her voice, her words…

"Gillian?"

Whatever it was she was saying, it was forced, hinky….

He put his hand over the phone and gestured wildly to Torres.

"Get Ben up here now! And get an immediate trace on Fosters cell – I dunno what yet, but those two are in some kinda trouble"


	13. Chapter 13

__

**Once again...Thank you, thank you thank you for reveiwing, alerting to etc on this story...OK new Chapter up...I warn you now...Cliff hanger ending ...Sorry...**

Disclaimer as norm…

**CHAPTER 13**

__

Gillian had been right to trust that Eli would pick up on her voice tone and therefore play along.

They had had a short conversation, with him playing the role of a top notch financial advisor to Cal.

He advised her that he would really need Cal on the phone to just give him a short verbal permission to let Gillian access the systems she needed to, so he would go and make a start on setting up the access codes for her so that when Cal could 'spare' and few moments, he would be able to hit a button and Gill could go straight on.

Gill thanked him and the conversation ended.

Peter had been listening, his head close to her ear.

"Well, you heard him Peter, Cal is going to have to verbally agree this before I can do anything"

"Yeah, yeah I heard. I suppose I will have to go in there at some point" He looked nervous and panicky at the thought.

"Do…do you want me to?"

"Maybe. Lets just…give her a bit more time first though"

**xXx**

She seemed to be – finally – exhausted.

Lying on her back, covered in a film of sweat, her eyes were half closed and a smile was fixed on her lips.

"I need to know that Gill is ok, that your tame goon hasn't…hurt her in any way"

"Mmmmm – I suppose you earned that much"

She leaned over grabbed her call and punched a number.

"Peter – get in here now and bring that bitch with you"

A few moments after the door opened and Gillian was pushed through closely followed by Peter.

Gill took in the scene.

Mandy had, deliberately in all probability, not bothered to cover herself and was sprawled across the bed, the tangled sheet just draping over her pelvic area.

Her body clearly showed the evident signs of her recent activates and she 'sneer smiled' at Gill.

"He has REAL stamina doesn't he Dr Foster?"

Her fingers reached across and possessively ran down Cal's arm and across his stomach.

Cal was sitting on the edge of the bed and had managed to pull part of the sheet over his lap.

After a brief flick to see that she was unharmed he had dropped his head, unwilling to meet her eyes.

"So, Peter – Is Gillian being as cooperative as …Cal here?"

"Yes…yes she is Mandy, she really is."

He ran round to her side of the bed and crouched down quickly advising her of the progress they had made.

He had handed her the gun as soon as he had reached her and she now had a tight drip on it as she listened.

Cal could see Gill getting tenser and tenser as Peter continued his report and wondered why, then her eyes widened in panic as Mandy asked the name of this 'special financial adviser'

"Errr – Oh Eli – yes that was it – Eli Richards"

"YOU IDIOT!"

She suddenly screamed at him bringing up her leg and kicking him over onto the floor at the same time.

"Get those two tied up – NOW!"

Peter scrambled up and rushed to secure Gillian first then Cal.

Gill could see the confusion in his face and that he was near to tears as he carried out his duties.

There was fear as well – definite fear!

"W..What are we going to do now Mandy? I..I don't understand what I've done wrong?"

"Eli Richards doesn't exist –SHE was talking to Eli LOKER, one of the staff, by now he will have contacted their pet FBI agent who will have traced the cell you used and half the FBI will be descending on this house any second – We have to get out - now!"

Peter flashed Gill a reproachful look and for a moment she actually felt guilty for her duplicity.

"Are we going to leave them here Mandy? We can travel faster without them"

"NO WAY – I haven't finished with these two yet. Just pull some jeans on him quickly while I think"

**xXx  
**

Loker related the details of the call to Ben as soon as he appeared.

"The cell is located at Cal's house" Ria swung round from her monitor to advise them.

"How do you KNOW anything is wrong Loker?"

Ben was a little puzzled at Eli's obvious distress and sense of urgency.

"Jeez Reynolds! You do remember what we do here don't you? Her voice: Strained, stilted, completely different speech pattern than normal. Her breath: Too fast, kept catching. Her words: Wrong, all wrong – like she was talking to a stranger almost, and about stuff that she and I have nothing to do with and…"

"OK, ok I get it. Did she give you any clues – anything at all as to what is wrong?"

"There was someone listening to her call… a man…I could hear him breathing…I think she and Lightman are being held hostage but as to why, or who…nothing"

"Right – well I need you two with me, I've got specialist teams heading out there right now we need to meet them at the rendezvous point and decide how to proceed"

"Well if you've already got them rolling….you must have originally believed me when I just said they were in trouble…..so why the inquest just now?"

Loker queried as he was pulling his jacket on and following Reynolds to his car.

"Hey Loker, you ring and tell me those two are in trouble, in the voice that you did – I am gonna believe you man but at some point I DO need to find out why"

**xXx**

Mandy had dragged her own clothes on while Peter part dressed Cal.

Storming over to Gillian she struck her hard across the face and side of the head with the gun.

Peter flinched…Cal started to jump up but was pushed back down.

"You BITCH! I should shoot you right now – It's only my desire to watch you suffer – slowly before you die that is stopping me from doing that"

She continued to beat Gill about the head and body screaming obscenities at her.

Cal was desperately trying to get past Peter who was begging Mandy to stop – to calm down.

She had finally snapped.

Gillian could tell even through the pain and the blood.

Mandy wasn't going to stop – she was building up to shooting her.

She knew Cal was struggling with Peter, she could hear him screaming abuse and threats at Mandy.

She knew Cal would have picked up on the same changes that she had – and what they meant.

In her hostile and uncontrolled state Mandy could easily just turn and shoot Cal, just to shut him up, before continuing to beat her to death and she had to try and stop that.

As best she could she caught Peter's eyes and tried one last desperate plea.

"Peter….please…Help me"

She saw the doubt in his face – the struggle he was mentally fighting.

"PETER – PLEASE"

The blast of the gun made both Gill and Cal instinctively duck.

"Gill – GILLIAN – talk to me Gill"

She could hear Cal which made her momentarily happy – It wasn't him! The bullet hadn't hit him!

She couldn't respond – her head was spinning with pain and there was a weight on top of her that she couldn't move…..Blood was everywhere.

Hers?

Someone else's? – she just didn't know...couldn't tell – With the amount of pain she was feeling there was a good chance it was hers…but not his…not Cal's.

Gill heard his voice again – very faintly this time…just as the blackness stopped the pain…..


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi All...OK more apologies for the delay...I had a manic phone call from one of the carities I help foster for ...there were 4 kitten, 2 days old at some daft womans house...the mother cat had rejected them and they were dieing.**

**I raced over an found the poor tiny babies laying on a piece of cardboard on a cold kitchen floor. They were staving and freezing..sadly one had already died. I grabbed the others and left before I did something nasty to the woman. Since then I have had them on a heat pad and am hand feeding every 2 hours. That, plus the 10 8 week olds I still have, and my own cats and dogs...Well I hope you will forgive my tardiness...ON WITH THE STORY**__

DISCLAIMER AS NORM

**CHAPTER 14**

There it was….that voice again….coming back through the blackness.

Go away she thought, go! If I listen to you, if I wake up, that pain will be there again…Go away! 

"Gill…Gillian, will you please open your eyes luv, Gill"

Deciding he was altogether on the wrong track Cal tried again. 

"Oi…Foster! You weren't shot – just a few knocks to yer head, nuffin much at all really and you've been given bucket loads of painkillers so open yer bloody eyes will yer woman"

Slowly she allowed her brain to take the meaning of the words she was hearing. 

Not shot.

No bullet, but she had heard the gun – seen the blood!

Not shot?

Her eyes fluttered then opened.

She stared into the face of…

"Ben" she said. 

Cal could see the flicker of disappointment before the smile she gave him.

"Over 'ere Foster"

Carefully, she rolled her head to her other side and saw the face she had been looking for.

"You…You're ok – not hurt?"

"Me- Nah not me. Quite tired mind you, and a little, well chafed in certain areas…but I'll live, thanks for askin tho darlin"

"I don't understand…what happened? ..The gun?…"

"Well luv…." 

"Excuse me please gentlemen"

Ben had rung for the doctor as soon as she had opened her eyes and he had just turned up. 

"But I was just gonna tell her about…"

"Dr Lightman – The nurses AND your colleagues have already advised me that you can be….a little difficult, but I think we all agree that Dr Fosters health comes first, so if you don't mind…"

Cal gave the doctor his best 'Lightman' glare but grudgingly moved back from the bed. 

"Right Dr Foster, Would you like me to run through the damages with you?"

"Well yes please, but I would really like to know how I got them as well"

"Do you not remember any of it?"

"Well…bits and pieces..like, flashes of things but I can't put them in any order or context"

"Well, it's to be expected, you have been out of it for three days now with a quite serious concussion" 

Cal noted the look of shock that registered on her face.

The Doctor continued. 

"I'm sure you friends here will help to fill in the gaps but I need to check you at medically first. So, as I was saying - there was a serious concussion and some swelling of the brain for a while. We intend to do a further scan tomorrow just to make sure that everything has settled down. You have one broken rib on your right side and moderate to severe bruising on and around most of the others, so you will probably experience some pain in movement and even breathing too deeply for a while. Your index and middle fingers on your left hand have fractures – There are multiple cuts and scrapes but none serious enough to require any stitches."

"When can I go home?"

"If we get a good scan tomorrow, and everything is still ok – I don't see why we can't discharge you in the afternoon, but – and this is a big but Dr Foster – you cannot be on your own for at least two weeks. I mean rest, relaxation and NO WORK"

He sounded very austere but he gave her a very genuine brilliant smile at the end. 

"Right – well I'm going to leave you with your friends here who can hopefully help you with your memory of the incident. Gentlemen…no more than an hour then she needs to sleep again. Please feel free to have me paged if you need anything"

They all murmured their thanks and he left. 

**xXx**

"Cal?"

"Are you really up to this right now Foster? Concussion, pain meds – do you think you can take it in?"

"YES"

"Fair play. Let's start with how much you do actually remember, and Reynolds and I will take it from where you black hole starts" 

Cal sat on the edge of her bed while Ben sat on a nearby chair.

"Well…We were all in your bedroom…Mandy had the gun and…and Peter was telling her about the phone call I'd made. I can remember thinking – God if he says the name she is going to work it out, Peter didn't, but she will. And then she asked him the name and….I could see the change start in her…she started yelling at him, and then me – you and she were suddenly dressed and then …She started hitting me with the gun. I knew you were fighting with Peter to try and get to me but – I was scared Cal, I was so scared that she would just turn and shot you"

He could see the panic beginning to build up in her, the memory bringing the pain freshly back, but it wasn't the physical pain she was reliving, it was pain born of fear – fear for him! Shit – she was being beaten by a mad woman with a gun, getting closer and closer to be shot and all she had been thinking about was him!

He took both of her hands in his and squeezed – reassurance, comfort, security – love his eyes and his hands gave her all that he could in that moment.

Gill coughed a little before continuing.

"I tried to get though to Peter – I knew we had formed a small bond while we were together, enough to know he really didn't want anyone to get hurt, so I called his name and hoped he would….Well I don't know really, but that's about it"

"OK. Well, you didn't miss too much you know luv" 

Ben just grunted from his chair and shook his head slightly.

Gill raised a questioning eyebrow at Cal.

"Yeah, well – he's just upset cos you missed his...'last minute action hero' entry he is. So – You were right darlin – bout Peter anyway – he suddenly pushed me away and tried to grab the gun off Mandy…as he grabbed her wrist…she just….well, she just shot him luv, I'm sorry you had to hear it like that but….So, Mandy raised the gun to shoot you and that's when 'Captain Fantastic' over there burst through the door and shot her – one of is favourite head shots – you were out cold, medics came up and dragged you off here. I went with you and left Reynolds to out the mess"

He ended with a grin. 

Gillian turned to Ben, "Thank you so much Ben – it appears I owe you my life…"

"OI – I was in there doing my bit as well yer know"

"Yes Cal – I know about the…sacrifice you were making!"

"Yeah…well….It was bloody 'ard yer know..well I mean..that was probably not the best way to put it…wot I meant was…I mean it's not like I enjoyed it….I was….sexually assaulted yer know" 

He was flustered!

Gill could hardly believe what she was seeing on his face. A rare situation and she was not about to let it drop…

"I KNOW Cal. I appreciate how…'hard' you worked as well. Is the chafing very bad? Can I see?"

His look said he knew she had caught him.

"I'd love to oblige darlin but I've only just been freshly bandaged…don't wanna mess with that do we"

"Oh…Is that what the 'bulge is – Of course – I should have realised" 

"I don't think I need, or want to be involve in this conversation" Ben stood up. "Gillian, I'll check with you later, glad yer back with us"

"Thank you again Ben. When I'm home and mended I'll make you a nice dinner"

"And I will hold you to that – night both of you" 

Cal waited till the door had closed.

"So wot 'bulge' were you referring to Foster?"

She just flashed him a flirty grin and tried to reach for the water.

"I'll get that luv"

"Careful Cal – don't go putting anymore friction on that 'chafing' wound"


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi All**

**Once again - sincere apologies for update delays but the 'kitten season' still rages on here and I am now up to 16 kittens and one mum that I am fostering.**

**Then there's the weather - HOT - TOO HOT! Very un Englishlike and not liked by the more 'cool weather' types like me.**

**Anyway - this chapter is a bit short but is setting up for a longer one which will contain some 'callian smut'**

**LASTLY...Many thanks to REMOTE CONTROL PRINCESS for her chapter dedication...that was soooo sweet girl, and unexpected, gave me**

** a huge smile.**

Disclaimer as norm

**CHAPTER 15**

They had settled- almost- back into life.

At work they had barely altered their routines, although their eyes held more questions and certainly more heat when they met.

A few times Cal had tried to talk about everything but she had just shut him down on each occasion.

Deflection.

Evasion.

Silence.

Unsure how to deal with her he had let it slide.

**XXX**

"The file you wanted Dr Lightman"

Ria stood in front of his desk proffering a disc and some paperwork.

Cal took in her stance, voice tone and facial accusation that she was barely bothering to conceal.

"So wot the bloody hell have I done to upset you Torres?"

It was just the invitation she needed!

"She needs help, why aren't you helping her? Loker and I – we would if we could - but she doesn't need us. She needs YOU. And what do you do about it? Nothing! You really are a complete arse aren't you – why do you have to…."

"OI – before you continue with your personal opinion of all my faults Torres, could you possibly let me in on the crime I have perpetrated?"

"Really Lightman! – All she can feel at the moment is confusion. She feels responsible for death of that poor puppet that crazy woman had involved, that she put you in danger – though God knows why because it seems to be a favourite pastime of yours without help from anyone else – she is ….."

"ENUF Torres!"

As she drew breath to continue the _'Lightman Hand' _left her open mouthed but silent.

"If you care to remember back that far Torres, It was actually Dr. Foster that got us all involved in this little fiasco in the first place"

Ria's protective urges towards Gillian flared again.

"And where do you think she picked up _that_ little idea from? It's not her normal behaviour is it? Going off behind her friends backs, involving herself in a dangerous situation without thinking it through, not asking for help – where do you think she got those ideas from?"

"Torres" His voice had dropped and had become clipped and his shoulders had tightened.

It should have warned her, stopped her – but her temper was in full flight so her sense had all but disappeared.

"It's because of you that she got involved – probably trying to prove that she can be as strong and independent as the likes of Poppy and Zoe – you know – the type of woman that _YOU_ seem to love jumping in and out of bed with, and why do you think she would want to do that?"

Cal had had enough.

Ripping off a length of strong 'gaffer' tape from a roll that he had sitting on his desk he rounded the space between them and in a swift clean movement slapped it across her mouth.

Torres tried to jump back but wasn't quick enough and now just stood there, eyes wide with shock.

"THAT – does not come off until you are out of my office and out of my earshot. Is that clear Miss Torres?"

Cal vaguely heard a small chuckle and then Loker's voice – "What the hell?" as he first turned, and then pushed Ria out of the door.

**XXX**

Returning to his desk he slumped down and scrubbed his face in his hands.

The problem he had was that a lot of what his headstrong protégée had said was true.

Foster had acted extremely out of character in all of this, and it had crossed his mind that he, in more ways than one, had been an influencing factor.

He had talk to her.

Checking his watch and realising that it was past the standard 'office clocking off' time, he stood and stalked off to Gillian's office.

"Foster we need to talk"

"I can't tonight Cal, I have an appointment with my cooker"

"Wot?"

"I'm doing some bulk cooking. I've been putting it off for ages now but my freezer is nearly empty and I'm down to my last chocolate cake so.."

"Triffic – may I offer my services as food taster extraordinaire then – right, back to your place, I'll see you there Foster"

"No but I…"

He disappeared before she could finish her protest.

Pulling a face at the ghost of his presence Gillian threw the last of her things in her bag and made her way to her car.


	16. Chapter 16

**THIS CHAPTER...M...DEFINATE 'M'...REALLY, HONESTLY Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm**

_Disclaimer as Norm._

**CHAPTER 16**

Cal was already leaning on her doorstep shuffling on his feet.

Gillian pulled her car into her drive and approached her door delving in her bag trying to find her door keys.

"Cumon Foster"

"Honestly Cal, you're behaving like a child who has been promised the cake bowl to lick"

"Well I've always liked licking sweet things" he replied suggestively – waggling his eyebrows at her. 

Pushing the door she threw her coat on the stand and kicked off her shoes leaving Cal to close the door and sort himself out.

"A change of clothes and a glass of wine I think"

"Right then – you go see to the fashion and I'll get the beverages ready – wot! You still 'ere – get going woman"

"Stop being so impatient"

"Why? Patience is very over rated yer know"

He scooted into the kitchen to avoid any verbal backlash.

xXx

An hour later three layers of moist chocolate sponge were raising in the oven.

Gill was washing the utensils. 

"Cal, you must have got every last vestige of cake mix out of that bowl by now – please bring it over here I want to get it cleaned."

"Yer know – that was really nice – for sugar laden chocolate" 

The bowl appeared in front of her via Cal's arm that reached round her from behind.

She turned her head to thank him only to dissolve into laughter.

"Wot? Wots so bloody funny Foster?"

"You – you idiot! Cal you have cake mix all over your face…I thought you were using your fingers not shoving your whole face in the bowl"

"Have not"

"Have too – go and look in the mirror"

Cal hustled over to the nearest reflective surface.

"Shit!...I don't suppose you'd care to lic…."

A cold wet tea towel hit him in the upper chest.

"NO I would not!"

Gill continued to laugh at him as he wiped away the offending mixture. 

Drying her hands dry she walked over to him and grabbed the towel gently wiping away the last small marks that his frantic scrubbing had missed.

Cal pulled her close to him enjoying the broad smile and the laughter on her face and in her voice.

"I've missed your smile luv"

"Well there hasn't exactly been much lately to…"

"I know – why don't you let me change all that for you"

"Cal I don't know"

"Don't you remember our first night? you were happy then weren't you? In case it has slipped your mind I have a copy of that tape ….."

"Oh you don't ! That's not fair how on earth did you…..Reynolds!"

"Yeah well he made me promise never to show it to anyone – or to ever tell you that I got it from him"

"I want that tape Cal"

"Oh yeah, an wot are you going to do with it Dr. Foster?"

"Destroy it – and I shall make sure agent Reynolds does not make another one available you"

His eyebrows shot up and his lips curled into a grin.

"You REALLY think I haven't already made copies?"

"Cal, please – what on earth do want with it anyway?"

His grin grew even wider.

"Research"

"Research?"

"Yeah, I want to make sure I remember every single tiny place on your body that makes you moan and gasp and cry out my name every time I touch it, or lick it, or suck it or…"

"Cal, stop this please" her body's reactions to his words were making a mockery of her request.

Cal went in for the kill. 

He trailed his lips and tongue along her jawbone and on down her neck causing her to drop her head back.

His hands slipped under the waistband of her slacks at the back and grasped her butt pulling her hips solidly against his – He was already pretty damn hard.

"Despite everything that's happened since that night, I haven't forgotten a single minute of it Gillian – and I won't believe you if you try and tell me that you have"

"We…we need to think about this…talk about it …before we …..Oh God ..stop that Cal I…..Please..I….Ohhhh…"

He now had control of her nipples albeit still covered by the thin material of her blouse.

Gillian knew she was so close to being completely lost in the fire this man could ignite in her, one that could burn so hotly that everything in her would melt.

"Tell me you don't want this Gill – tell me to stop and I will"

Cal made sure his words went directly into her ear, his teeth grazing her lobe as he finished the sentence. 

In a fast, dizzying moment he turned them round so that she was now trapped against the wall with his hard body pressed insistently against hers, her blouse was discarded on the floor followed by her bra giving him free access to her skin.

Giving in completely to the fever Gill started pulling frantically at the buttons on his shirt. She needed to feel his skin beneath her fingers, her lips.

As soon as the material was removed she dug her nails into his back.

"Christ! Easy there darlin"

"I want you Cal"

"Then you shall have me Gillian" 

Letting his hands leave her breasts he used one to start to undo his own jeans and the other worked away at removing Gills slacks, all she could do was cling to him breathing heavily against his neck.

Suddenly he lifted her allowing her slacks to fall away from her feet.

As her toes touched the floor again something inside her kicked into life and she ripped away at his half opened jeans, pushing them down with a combination of hands and feet.

As Cals hand slipped inside her panties her own dragged his briefs away from his hardened cock.

As she took him in her hands she realised she had almost forgotten how large he was and how he felt inside her.

Determined to have that feeling again as soon as possible she took the top of his cock in a firm grip with one hand and let the other drift down to his balls. 

"Fuck Gill, I'm not gonna last long if you keep that up"

Again memories of their last encounter flooded her mind and she knew that she had noted before that if she talked 'dirty' to him he became faster and slightly rougher – she needed that right now –

"Fuck me Cal, I want your cock inside me you bastard – now, I want it now"

His hand flew up to her chin and pinned her head back against the wall forcing her to face him.

"Is that want you want Foster? You want me to fuck you right here, up against your kitchen wall? Tell me – say it"

"YES! Yes that's what I want - so are you going to do it or just threaten it Lightman" 

He almost hissed as he ripped the lacy material from her hips, then he pulled one of her legs high up round his waist.

"Sure?"

Her answer was to squeeze his balls and thrust her hips against him. 

As he positioned his cock at her soaking entrance she almost stopped breathing.

"Gillian" he groaned her name out with a harsh, raw, deep throated voice.

She couldn't help but scream with his first thrust into her, the same happened with the second and third deep full pushes. 

As they raced towards the release they both craved there was no room in the coupling for softness or gentle intimacy, this was basic, primal sex – it seemed to be an exorcism of sorts, the fierceness and desperation serving to release the horror and pain of Amanda and Peter and Alec.

Cal hit his limit first and she felt his whole body stiffen and then shudder as he released inside her.

The sensation of his hot seed was all she needed to follow him into mindless release.

Cal had just enough strength left to cradle her body as they both slid down the wall and collapsed on the floor.

xXx

After a while of just clinging to each other Cal coughed slightly – just to make sure he could still speak.

"Are you…"

Gill squeezed his hand,

"I'm fine Cal, really – I needed that as much as you did, and I enjoyed it just as much"

He kissed her hair and relaxed.

"Foster?"

She giggled slightly – "Yes, Lightman"

"I know that we were really – I mean REALLY hot just now but…why do I smell burning?"

Gill sat bolt upright.

"Oh my God – my cakes Cal – my chocolate sponges"


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N…**_

So….Sorry but won't be posting for a while.

I will try and explain but I think many will not understand or agree.

I have always written with a sense of some part of Tim Roth being mixed up with Cal Lightman-wrong maybe but that's how I have the character in my head.

I have had part of that mix shattered since Twitter…Wish I never gone on to ck it out.

Anyway…Until I can reconstruct my brain to separate the reality from the fictional and establish Cal Lightman as a single, fictional entity my whole muse to create is gone.

I will still read and completely enjoy all the fantastic stories you guys post …and that …hopefully will help me re boot my thought process's.

I really am so sorry to everyone that is following my stories about this..and that a few of you will get this message in multiple because I am posting it on all current stories as I don't know who is following what.

Sorry.


End file.
